15 years after Breaking Dawn, Jake's PoV!
by twisveiki
Summary: 15 yrs after Breaking Dawn, Jake and Nessie are together, but what happens when a new wolf come to town? And will the Volturi's come back? Read and comment please! I'm from Sweden, so please correct me if I spell something wrong! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE TWILIGHT SAGA, this is for fun and entertaiment only.**

This is my story, 15 years after Breaking Dawn ended. Nessie and Jake are together, this fanfic is in Jakes PoV.  
Enjoy and please comment!

I watched my beauty sleep, she was so gorgeous, so perfect. I cannot believe that I got her. Her heart actually belonged to me, which was nothing that I could have imagined six months ago. It all started at Nessie's 15th birthday..

She had just woken up and everyone sang to her, including me (which I can say is not a pretty sight). When we were done, the others had left me alone with her. Bella had of course not been happy but Edward had been really nice to me lately, I think it was because he knew I was nervous about this whole Nessie-thing. As soon as the others had left I went to sit beside her, my body was trembling, and when I got to her she had put her hand to my head, just to show how stupid I had looked.  
"Yeah, I know, but you don't have to tease me." I muttered.  
"Oh Jacob, you're so sweet!" Nessie laughed and kissed me on the cheek.  
I watched her, surprised. Her face got red,  
"Sorry Jacob! I just thought.. You know.. Sorry." she looked at her feet's.  
My heart took an extra beat.  
"Don't worry. Nessie" I took her face in my hand, making her look at me, "But you know we need to talk about this.."  
Nessie looked at me, not showing any emotions in her face, "Jacob, look. I know how you feel. And I truly feel the same."  
I stared at her in shock. "What? Did you just.." I wasn't able to finish the sentence.  
"Um, well. Yeah." she took a deep breath, "I mean. I'm really not good at talking. Not my strongest side"  
I thought about her gift, with being able to see what she was thinking by touching them.  
"But I do feel like I know you do about me. You're truly amazing Jacob, maybe you just cant see it.. And that's something I will never deny."  
My face was in shock, not being able to speak.  
"Please Jacob! Say something! I know its sudden, but mom, well, she hasn't been easy to talk with.."  
My mind was blank. All I could think about was her lips against mine.  
"Nessie, May I..?" I stumbled the words, not thinking about what I was saying.  
Nessie didn't even answer me, her lips were pushing violent against mine, and I put my hands on her flawless face, not ever wanting this to stop. I felt her lips curving up in a smile. She bent me over, lying me down, we both took a well needed breath.  
"You should know how long I've been wanting to do that!" Nessie laughed, and I joined in,  
"Me too, Nessie, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE WRITE A COMMENT, it will be more fun to write then :D

"What is bothering you hun?" I flinched, and looked at the bed. Nessie was now awake and was sitting up, looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing, love" I answered. "I was just thinking, go back to sleep."

"No. I'm not tired." Nessie said with a twisted face, I laughed and went to sit beside her.

"You're truly perfect, dear." I touched her face carefully, not wanting to break her.

"Humph.." She replied with a smile.

"Well then, what do you want to do today?" I asked, trying to ease the conversation.

"Hmm, I know what _we _can do.." And with those words Nessie began to kiss me, more fierce than usual. "Come on now, my little wolf!" I laughed and took my mouth from hers and kissied her on her tiny nose. She giggled.

"Hrm!" We both looked at the door, were Bella stood, angry.

"Renesmee. Go out. I need to talk to Jacob for a minute." You could barely hear her words from her mouth, her lips were just a thin line, and I was scared. I don't know want she wanted, but I guessed that it was something that Alice had thought. I wonder what..

"Naaw, MOM! I cant believe what you just said! You told me that you would let him be!" She stamped her foot on the ground, and I blinked, surprised. I had never seen her mad, maybe her teenage revolt would come now, I worked down a laugh, knowing this isn't the best time to smile.

"Renesmee, I don't want to tell you twice."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine, Ill go, but Jacob is coming with me!" She took my hand, and with a surprising force and pushed me out from our house. She didn't let go of my hand until we were in the middle of the forest.

"Change. Please. I want to. Please Jake." She whispered the last words"

"No Nessie. Love, I know you're upset, but if I change, I can lose control and, well. Kill you. And I will at least get kicked out of the house, and you know it."

"But then we run away! I cant stand this anymore! Mom standing over my shoulders, never letting me be alone with you.." Nessie started to cry. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She.. Naw, I couldn't take this!

"Nessie. Please. Look at me." I took my hand on her face, made her look at me, and I got lost in her eyes. "I've wanted you since you could speak, which you might know, was about one day after you were born." I let out a cold laugh. "But I know Bella. I think Alice saw something about us, but I don't know what."  
Nessie stepped away from me, and frowned.

"Well if you don't want to come with me, then Ill just leave alone!" Nessie started to run away, crying. I had to take all my energy to not run after her. I went through the day, I could not believe how this had turned out, and everything was a mess. Then my body went numb. I fell down, not knowing what was happening. Not being able to stand up. I thought that this might be a connection from Nessie, and I got more worried as the time went on.

"Now this is just messed up." I said, and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake! Can you hear me?!" I heard someone, but my eyes couldnt open. "Oh please god, please. You cant die. Jake, WAKE UP!" The person was now shaking me, and I heard it was a women. She was crying.

"Bella stop, lets take him to Carlisle." A male voice said.

"Okay, but be careful!" I felt a jolt of pain smashing through my body, and I gasped, having it difficult to breath.

"Edward I said be careful!" Bella was furious.

"Sorry love, I'm as careful as a can."  
After a while I could hear us walking through a door and I heard Nessie scream.

"Oh my god! JAKE! What has happening to him?!" She started to cry.

"Nessie, sweetie, we don't know, but if you let him go we can take him Carlisle."  
Edward was running up the stairs to Carlisle's room and laid me down on a bed.

"Thank you Edward, Ill see what I can do about this. He seems present, I think he can hear us. Jacob, if you can, give me some sign that you can hear me."  
I tried to speak but all that came out from my mouth was a big painful moan. Then I raised my hand and surprisingly successful wave a bit.

"Okay Jake, that's fine, thank you. I will now give you something to relax a bit, and when you wake up I think you will be fine again. I nodded slightly, ignoring the pain that went through my body. Then I felt a sting in my leg, followed by a tingling feeling that went through my body, and I fell right asleep.

When I woke up I looked around, blinking. It was sunny outside. Then I heard a gasp from the door and the next second I felt small arms wrapping around my waist.

"Sorry Jake! I don't know what I was thinking, please forgive me!" Nessie started to cry.  
I was confused. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was me, falling, not being able to move. Right then Carlisle came through the door.

"Hello Jacob, how do you feel?"

"Great! But do you know what happened to me?" Carlisle gave me a long look and frowned. Wow. I had never heard him do that! "No. I had thought you would tell me that" He frowned again. Wow. Impressing.

"Jake, Sam is outside; he says he needs to talk to you." As Rosalie came in she wrinkled her nose, sighed. "Euuw. This really smells. Why do you have to like him Nessie?" And she walked out from the room.  
I laughed and kissed Nessie on her nose.

"Don't worry, I love the fact that you like me." She giggled. "Go on now, we don't want Rosalie to be out of control!"  
I ran down the stairs, and outside stood Sam, in his wolf-form. I understood that he wanted me to change, and I did. As soon as I was a wolf again I heard Sam. '_I think I might know what made you collapse. Come with me.'_  
We ran into the forest, I was confused. What a heck? When we were at our normal meeting point I saw another wolf.

"Jake, I want you to meet Jazzbelle."


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at her. She had shining white fur with grey eyes that felt like she could almost look into you. How did this happen? She is not even from here..

'_How did she get here?' _She didn't have time to answer before the whole pack came, Paul at the front.

_'What is this_?' Then Paul saw Jazzbelle. He growled and his fur rose.

_'This is Jazzbelle. And she was just going to tell me what she is doing here, please go on._' I looked into Jazzbelle's eyes as she continued.

_'Please call me J.B. And I don't know how his happened.. Actually.. I woke up like this. I can't remember anything but my name and age. Everything else was gone. Yesterday I could smell you guys, I was happy that I found someone smelling like me, I thought you would be the same as me. Then it felt like I ran through a wall or something, and I could hear someone fall. I think its you Jake, but I still cant figure out how.._' she shook her head and then continued. _'Then I could hear thoughts. It was yours. I thought I had gone insane, but then Sam came to me, and he was shocked as well, because he could hear my thoughts too.._' I gasped. This could not happen. If she could hear our thought.. That meant that she is a part of our pack now.

I knew everyone had heard my thoughts, and their minds went blank. The first thought came from Seth, who was as happy as ever! _'Welcome to the family! I think we could all are happy to have you in our pack_!'

We went home, to the Cullen's. We had to talk about this with them. The whole pack had already talked this over before we left, and we were going to ask Carlisle about this. We also knew that Edward had listened to us. When we came to the house I went in first. Nessie ran to me, hugging me.  
"Oh Jake were have you been?!" Then she saw the others, plus a girl whom she didn't recognize, her mouth fell open. "Who is this Jake?"

"Um.. It is J.B." She waved timidly at Nessie. "She got here yesterday.. When I passed out. She is also a wolf."

"Noooo! Not another one!" I looked up and saw Rosalie in the stairs with Emmett beside her. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"Rosalie don't be so upset! She is new here.. Let's have a wrestling match to see if she is stronger! I doubt that." His smile got wider.

"NO!" Alice came running down the stairs with Jasper going slowly after "I just saw J.B and you wrestling. But the next second you sat there, with a blank expression on your face, then you got back to your normal and you almost crushed her!!" Alice was hysterical, and I saw how frighten J.B got, I had to stop this.

"Please guys. J.B is new here; I don't think you can make her feel more afraid of you now. So. Just. Please. Stop." I said every word with big effort. Then I thought about something. What did Alice mean by Emmett's face was blank?

"Alice.." I said, she looked me right into the eyes. "Did you just say Emmett's face was blank?"  
Alice looked confused, not sure what she said. "Um. Well. I guess so. But I dont why.."

"Can I just step in for a moment?" Everyone turned to look at J.B. "I think I might know why.. Before I meet all of you guys I lived on my instincts and I had to hunt. So I of course had to kill animals. But I couldn't catch them, they were to fast. I then I just felt a rush, and I was in their minds. I could control them, and I made them go to me so that I could eat them.." She shrugged.

"Maybe I can do the same things on us?"  
I saw everyone's face fell down. Neither one of us could believe what we had just heard. I wolf with a gift? And especially that she could control others minds? How messed up was this?

I was just about to talk when I heard a car coming in. It was Carlisle. Finally, now we could talk. I gave out a huge sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle came running through the door.

"Okay, tell me everything!"  
And so we did. For a long time, we told everything. When we first met, how I could pass out and that J.B might have a gift. When we were done I saw Carlisle speechless for the first time that I've known him. We just looked between me and J.B, I looked at J.B who looked at me. For the first time I paid attention of how she looked, she had a very pale skin, which was very weird for a wolf, she had blond, almost white hair. Her nose was very small and her body was the smallest thing I've ever seen. I think she was about 150 cm short. Then a question came to my mind;

"J.B, how old is you really?"

"Um. Hehe. I knew you were going to ask that." Everyone laughed; they know I was the only one who spoke without thinking first. "I'm actually 20." I gasped, and I heard several others to, except Edward and Alice of course, they already knew. J.B laughed.

"Don't let my size fool you guys!"

Later that night Carlisle, J.B, Sam, Edward and I sat in the sofa, alone. The others had gone out, leaving us talk in private. Carlisle said that we should try her gifts, see if they really were there. We first tried with Sam.

"Are you okay Sam? Here we go!" J.B focused. Then I saw his face getting blank, like there was nothing in his head. Then he talked, or J.B talked, but through his mouth.

"I'm here, that was not so hard." Then Sam went normal. We just sat and stared at him.

"How do you feel Sam? Are you alright?" Carlisle voice sounded really worried.

"Yeah, sure. It was just scary. It felt like something blocked my mind and body, like I was trapped. And then I heard J.B talking from me."

Then Nessie came in, she looked tired.

"Jake, I want to sleep.."

"Okay, can I come with you? Edward?" I looked at Edward.

"Fine by me, but Nessie you better check with your mom.."  
Just then Bella came in; her face was twisted in several different emotions.

"It's okay Renesmee. I thought about this and I'm okay with this now. I just freaked out a bit." She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Nessie saw nothing.

"Thank you mom!! I will see you both tomorrow!" She kissed Bella and then Edward on their cheeks.  
She took my hand, ran up the stairs, giggling. I once more thought about her teenage hormones again, as I felt lucky to have passed that state 15 years ago when Nessie was born I laughed.

I woke up with the sun in my eyes, I looked to my right and saw Nessie laying there, sleeping heavy. I pushed down a laugh, not wanting to wake her up. I went up, and went down to the kitchen. J.B was already there with Alice. When I got closer I heard that they were talking about her vision from last night, she had been able to see J.B which also was a weird thing about her. Who the hell was she? She saw me looking at her and she smiled warmly at me, it felt like she was family already. No matter were she comes from, she belonged with us.  
Suddenly Alice gasped and closed her eyes. I knew she had a vision. Edward came rushing down the stairs, his body tense.

"Alice are you alright?" Alice opened her eyes, scared. Oh shit. Our problems had just started, were there coming more now?

"The Volturi are coming. Soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Edward sat down, he shook his head, I knew that he had seen her vision and that he would cry if he could. This was bad.

"What happened?" I demanded. The others came down from their rooms, knowing something bad has happened.

"I saw them coming.. Looking for Nessie." She sighed. "They want to check that she isn't killing anyone." I couldn't believe it. They had seen the other person that came last time, and he had done nothing wrong. I don't understand.

"When will then come?" Bella spoke through her teeth.

"Soon. They just decided. I think just in a week. But I also think it's nothing bad, I can't see so well, because of you wolfs.. I just saw one thing. J.B and Demitri." Everyone gasped, I felt lucky that no other wolfs were here except me, J.B would freak out, and so would the others. No one knew what they were going to say, Bella and Edward were destroyed, they think the Volturis are going to kill Nessie. But Alice said they wouldn't.

I went upstairs, I was going to wake Nessie up, and talk to J.B. Things were going to work out.  
When I walked into our room Nessie sat on the bed reading. She turned around and jumped on me, kissing every inch of my face.

"God morning" She said.

"Morning sweetie" She could feel my tense body, and new something was wrong.

"What's the matter? Did they do something to you?"

"No. Alice had vision.." I took a breath between my teeth. "And the Volturis are going to come here." She took her hand on her mouth, trying hard not to start crying.

"But.. But that can't be possible, then can't! They have already been here once!" I knew that she hadn't forgot the last time they had been here, even though she just had been a couple of months old. I had to calm her down.

"Nothing is going to happen, I swear. Alice says she didn't see much of you, you are going to be fine. But the weird thing is that she saw J.B and Demitri." Then I remembered that I had to talk to

her, I started to go out from the room but Nessie took my hand and pulled me back to the bed.

"Please. Stay. I don't want to be alone now." Her eyes were filled with tears, I felt her pain through my body, her emotions came to me, and I knew it was because of our imprint.

I laid down and put her head on my chest, while I was playing with her hair I could feel her relax. Soon she fell asleep. J.B came through the door, her eyes filled with tears, she had heard about the vision.

"What is going to happen? And who is Demitri?! They have been trying to tell me, but I don't understand!" She saw Nessie on my chest and whispered. "Please Jake. I need your help." I didn't know what to say, her eyes were begging me but I couldn't stay away from Nessie. I thought about Edward. '_Edward, please can you take care of J.B, I don't want to leave Nessie.'_ He was up in a second.

"J.B, come here, I can try to explain." I mouthed thanks to Edward, he just nodded. I felt my whole body burst, and I took a deep breath from Nessie hair. I had to calm down, soon, I felt my body tingling and I was wide asleep.

**  
****One week later. **

My body was tense; I knew that they would come any second. The last week we had been trying to find out what they wanted, but with all the wolfs, Alice couldn't see anything – Except J.B and Demitri. She couldn't see what would happen to them, but something would. I looked at her, she felt my gaze and looked back at me, smiled. Her always warm smile. I wonder how her life had been before us. Just then they came through the forest. They had more vampires then the last time. I looked at J.B one more time, she smiled warily at me, and she looked nervous.

"Hello Aro." Carlisle's voice were calm.

"Hello my dear friend! I see Nessie has grown up, quite a lot!" Aro gave Nessie a huge grin, she smiled shyly back.

"And you have all your wolf friends here to" He looked at me. "And Jake, you are the one.. Hm. What is it called now again, imprinted! Right. Imprinted with Renesmee?" He looked at me with big curiosity.

"Um, yeah." I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes.

"And look who we have here!" He looked at J.B. "Who are you? I can hear your heart beat, so you're not a vampire, but you don't look like the other wolfs either." Now his eyes were very exciting. J.B looked confused, but luckily she answered.

"Well.. I just woke up like a wolf one day. And they have helped me." Aro laughed.

"How great!" His red eye was happy.

"What are you doing here?" Edward spoke harsh.

"Oh, were are just checking that everything is alright with Nessie, and would like to see it myself." He looked at Edward. Aro wanted Edwards hand to see himself. Edward went to Aro, he smiled and took Edwards hand, then he sighed.

"This is just amazing, I wonder how you guys can keep up with being so many here. Well. Everything seems fine here. We will just -" Aro had now seen J.B. She looked at Demitri, who looked back at her. They both smiled. Everyone was confused. What is this? They stepped forward, to each other. Then I could feel it. It was like someone had blowed it right up in my face.

J.B had imprinted with Demitri.


	7. Chapter 7

We all just stood there. J.B and Demitri was circling each other, smiling. I saw Marcus face shocked, this relation was stronger that with Bella and Edward, who I have heard was very shocking, and intense. Marcus was the first one to speak;

"What is this? Demitri?!" Demitri turned to look at Marcus, he looked happy.

"I don't know, when I looked at her, I felt something, something new. Something good." J.B was looking at Demitri, seeing her happy made me happy, because I knew the happiness in a imprint. I felt Nessie's gaze and I kissed her smoothly. Then I spoke to Aro.

"What happened is an imprint. J.B has been imprinted on Demitri, and if that happens, the other one can feel the same." Aro was speechless. Then I heard Paul laugh. And Sam. Everyone in my pack laughed, because they could feel the imprint, they could feel the love that J.B had for Demitri, they were happy for here.

"How is this going to work? Jake, I know Jazzbelle can't be without Demitri now, right?" Carlisle was looking at me, his whole face was a question marc, and honestly I don't know how this happened, I didn't even know it could happen between wolfs and vampires, and so I told him.

"I don't know. This is something really knew for me." No one could say a word, no one knew if this was for real, if this would last. After a long time Demitri talked.

"I don't want to leave her now Aro, I love her." Aro gasped, but I could see he was happy for Demitri, he was a tracker, and a fierce one too, that he could find love was something they never thought would happen.

"Well, I don't know what will happen now, Aro, should we talk?" Carlisle was nodding towards the forest, so they could talk alone.

Bella was shielding everyone in our family, and I knew that she didn't want to let Carlisle out from her shield. She frowned and Edward took her hand, they were not nervous anymore, Nessie was in no harm anymore. When I watched J.B and Demitri, it was like they didn't even see us, like they were in their own world. I knew how it felt, and I was so glad to have that with Nessie. I lifted her up, making her giggle as I kissed her on her tiny nose. Jane and Alec gave out a sad laugh, and Edward frowned, I wonder what they were thinking.

"So, Demitri" Emmett gave out a cocky smile. " Do you want to join our family?" Ignoring the members of the Volturis Demitri smiled.

"If it means that's the only way to be with J.B, then yes."

"And you do know about our diet?" Emmett raised an eye brow, and I laughed at his teasing, relived that he had eased up the mood.

"Um, I guess so.." He looked confused, but then he smiled.

"Anything for J.B." Then he kissed her, J.B giggled, and I could feel her happiness, but then I heard Jane growled.

"Demitri, this is not right." She hissed.

"Yes, Jane, it is. This is right, I can feel it."

"Jane, I can also feel it, this is beyond anything I have ever experienced. I think he can't be without her; the intensity that I can feel from them is from both. Then both feel the same about each other." Marcus voice was surprised, like he didn't except that those words would ever come from his mouth. Jane growled.

Then Carlisle and Aro came back, Carlisle looked relived, Aro looked stunned.

"Jane, Alec, step back. We are going home." Aro voice was light.

"But.. What about Demitri?" Felix looked sad, he would miss his friend.

"He will stay. And they will have our full support, they are with us now." He smiled and Demitri.

"This is it my friend. Goodbye. You know you can come back anytime." Aro took Demitris hand.

"Thank you for my time with you, I will come and visit soon." The Volturis left, they were shocked about how this had turned out. All of us were happy.

"Welcome to our family!" Carlisle held out a hand to Demitri.

"Hello. Thank you for letting me stay, I think I will be doing well here, I have been planning on leaving them for a long time, but this was my chance." He smiled shyly.  
J.B took his hand and they went to her room, which soon would be their room. I sighed and kissed Nessie lightly on her head.

"Let's go to bed." I murmured. "We'll deal with this tomorrow, things will work out love."

"I know Jake. This has been an very weird day." She squeezed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you to sweetie." I was happy. Things had worked out fine, and we had a tough day ahead of us, so we both needed our sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with the sun shining at me, it felt good at my skin and I smiled.

"Are you awake sweetie?" I murmured while my lips brushed against Nessie.

"Now I am." She muttered and then giggled. "But I am glad that you woke me up!" She kissed me and smiled.

"I think we have to go down and eat.." Just as I said it we heard her stomach growl, I laughed. "Yep, we really have to go down now!"

We put on clothes and went into the kitchen, where Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Sam, J.B and Demitri sat. Right, the imprint.

"Sit down and I will make you something to eat." I murmured in Nessie's ear.

"Yes, but be quick!" She sat down, said hello to everyone, not noticing the tension.

"I wonder how this has happen, this is very strange." Carlisle said with his always concerned voice.

"I don't now Carlisle, but please, he can stay?" J.B begged.

"Well of course! We can not make you be without him, we now how strong an imprint is.." Carlisle said, nodding at my direction.

"Thank goodness." I looked like J.B had pounds lifting of her shoulders.

"But what we do want to know is how this happened." Edward cut in.

"I don't think this is something you can explain, it's just like everything else around here, how did all of this happen?" Sam answered.

The whole room fell silent; all you could here was me making Nessie and me something to eat. When I was done I sat down beside Nessie, giving her a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Yum! Eggs!" Nessie began to eat fast, and everyone laughed and broke the silent.

"So.. Demitri, how does J.B smell?" My question came out without hesitation.

"Wonderful! Why? Shouldn't she?" Demitri looked surprised.

"Wolfs and Vampire doesn't smell so good to each other, we're supposed to me enemies!" Rosalie came into the kitchen with Emmett, she looked flawless, as usual.

"Yeah. That pretty much it, but we all have gotten used to it, well, everyone except Rosalie." I said with a cocky smile.

"Hmpf." Rosalie snorted, and we other laughed.

"But then it must be something with the imprint, right?" Bella said, cutting of our laughing.

"Well yes.. I guess so." Sam said, I think that is possible, strange things happen when an imprint is around." He smiled at J.B, and she back with such warmth that made me truly happy.

"Carlisle, I want to hunt today!" Emmett said, with big enthusiasm.

"Bella and I need too." Edward said. "Um, Demitri do you want to come with us? Or do you want to stay with J.B? It might be.." Edward didn't finish the sentence.

Demitri looked at J.B.

"Fine with me." J.B smiled, I think she was happy that the others had accepted him, but what could we do? Kick him out? That would break J.B's heart so it was out o question.

"Let's go then!" Emmett was already half way out from the door.

Alice and Jasper came down the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell us that we would go hunting?!"

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that you would see it even if we wouldn't tell you." Edward smiled a childish smile at Alice.

"COME ON!" Emmett said, frustrating.

All the vampires went out and into the forest. And it was only me, Sam, J.B and Nessie left.

"Maybe we should go hunting to?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Nessie will you be okay here alone?"

"Sure, I can have a little alone time in the bath, that was long time since I did that." She smiled warily at me.

"I will go and tell the other." Sam said as he left the house.

J.B also started to walk to the door, leaving me alone with Nessie. Thank god, J.B was _the_ kindest person I had ever known!

"Well.." I started. "I will see you soon, it will only be a quick hunt." I kissed her hard, I knew how much I would miss her.

"Bye hun." She said breathless.

* * *

When I was out in the woods I felt free, to just let go and let my instinct take over, that was so incredible feeling that I would never be tired of.

'_I want Demitri..' _J.B thought.

'_No! Shut up! I don't want to hear those stuff when we're out hunting!' _Paul thought back, angry.

'_Sorry.. But it's hard! How do you do it Jake?_'

The reminder made me feel pain, slashing through my body, gosh, how I missed Nessie!

'_I did just fine before_!' I growled. '_But it is hard, the imprint is so strong, that being without her feels like a piece of your heart is missing._' I thought about her, how much I wanted to be back to her, and then I saw an image of J.B and Demitri, kissing and doing _very _nasty stuff in her room.

'_J.B_!' Everyone thought together.

'_Sorry, sorry! I can't help it, I want to go back home_.' She whined.

'_J.B I know this is hard, but you have to get used to it, sometime you have to be without him_.' Sam thought with understanding.

'_Okay, but can we make all of this quick? I don't think I can concentrate anymore_.' I thought, and Paul growled. He was mad, I knew that. Well. Sorry for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that his chapter is short, but I have zero inpiration.. If you comment, then maybe this will go a bit faster.. ;D**

When we got home J.B ran into her room, and I could smell that Demitri was already home, guess he couldn't stay away from her either.

"Jake! You're back!" Suddenly a small body jumped up on my back and I laughed.

"Nessie, I thought you were in the bath?" Her face got red.

"Yeah, but I thought I could wait for you.." She bit her lip and looked on the floor. I took her perfect face in my hand, forcing her to look at me.

"I would love to but don't you think Bella would freak out?" I smiled a cocky smile.

"But who cares?" She gave me a challenging smile back.

"Well let's go upstairs then.." I placed my hand on her shoulder, leading her to the bathroom. We heard a door open and slam, then Alice and Jasper came in who looked amused while Alice looked shocked.

"What are you guys doing? Can you tell me why I saw you two NAKED in the bath?! No, don't tell, I don't want to know. Don't you guys think Bella or Edward would find out about this?! Be glad that I stopped you from doing this." She took a quick breath, even though I knew she didn't need any.

"Because then that would be the last thing you were doing." She gave me a stern gaze and Nessie started to giggle.

"Do you think this is funny?! I just saved your boyfriends as!" Nessie went out in hysterical laughter.

"It.. It's just that-" She hold her stomach barley able to breath. "Jasper! His face! Priceless!" Nessie sat down, tears running down her cheek. Alice turned around, were Jasper stood with an innocent face, and he tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"I was just trying to lighten to mood." I realized what he had been doing, he had sent a wave of laughter and happiness to Nessie and I grinned. Alice couldn't stay angry any more, she laughed and then said;

"This was a warning, I will not come the next time." Her words were sharp but her eyes were back to her bubbly self again.

"Come Nessie, I can take you upstairs to calm down." I took her hand and nodded to Alice and Jasper, who smiled warmly at me. I was truly happy that I lived here, I wanted nothing to ever change.

I lifted Nessie up and carried her. When we reached our room I throw her gently on the bed, making her giggle.

"Why don't you come and join me, wolf?" I raised an eyebrow and sat next to her, laying my warm arms around her. It had been a very long day and we both were very tired.

Soon, we both fell asleep, not noticing what happened downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with Nessie kissing me, I opened my eyes and saw right into hers. They were exactly like Bella's was before she became a vampire. I smiled.

"Hello sunshine,"

"Hello to you too handsome" She answered and giggled.

"Would you like to go downstairs? I can make you breakfast."

"I would love that!" She kissed me on my lips and went up from the bed, "Are you coming or what?" She sighed sarcastically and then giggled.

I jumped of the bed and tickled Nessie, "I'm right here! Let's go down" I took her hand and we went into the kitchen, where surprisingly, everyone was, including the wolf pack.

"Nessie, Jake sit down please, we all need to talk." Edward nodded to a empty chair and then continued, "Me, Carlisle, Sam and Jasper have been talking about moving for a while an we need to know what you guys think"

What? Moving?! I know that he had lived in Forks for too long, but it's still came as a shock. This was my home, I didn't want to move, even though we lived in secret. That was fine with me!

"Why?" As usual my first thought came out as a question.

This time Sam spoke, "Well, we have been living for too long, we all know that. Now that we have been talking I have also been thinking about us wolfs," He took a well needed breath as he looked at Seth and Leah before he continued, "I didn't want to go first, this is our home. But now, J.B is imprinted with a vampire which changes everything. And we shall also go with you guys, because I also think Jake never would leave Nessie." He gave me a look I couldn't read.

We were done talking, about two hours later. Edward and Carlisle had already bought a house, and we would just pack up our stuff. Me and Nessie went to the little lake that we had found about two years ago. It was the place we both went to when we needed to think or just talk, like with Edward and his meadow.

"I will miss this, so quiet. Easy." Nessie sighed.

"Yeah. But I'm sure we can find something like this in Alaska," I gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back.

Her smile got wider as she put her hands on my stomach, laying me down on the wet grass.

"If this is the last time we're here, then we should make the best out of it.."

I chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"Then what do you have in plan ?"

"Well.. I was thinking about one thing.." She answered as she hovered over me, kissing me passionate and hard. I put my arms around her, pushing her more tightly over me. With no warning she started to take her shirt of. I put my hands on hers, helping her and then pulled of my own sweater. ¨

"I love you" She murmured and I felt total happiness,

"I love you more than you can ever imagined Nessie" She giggled as I said the words. She kissed my chest and I let out a small moan. I never wanted anything more in my life, I love Nessie and-, my thoughts stopped abruptly and I heard J.B's voice in my head.

'_Sorry to interrupt, but we are waiting for you guys by the cars, time to go!_' I growled and Nessie gave me a confused look.

"The others are waiting for us, we have to go." She bared her teeth and growled, it made me happy to think that she got that kind of reaction of it.

"It wont hurt them to wait just one more minute.." She said as she started to take of my pants. Then J.B's voice filled my head again.

'_Jake, Edward can see what you guys are doing, and if you continue, then he will kill you.'_

"Nessie, stop. J.B says that Edward is quite impatient.. We can continue this later." I blinked at her.

"Fine," She muttered, "But you have to promise me!"

"Promise." I said calmly, smiling at her reaction, still not being able to get that she thinks of me the same way. She laughed and wrapped her arms around me, kissing every inch of my face.

We started to walk back to the house.

"Let's go then, the quicker we get to Alaska, the quicker we can finish what we started." Nessie said, giggling. A gazed at her, my beauty, all mine, forever. Nessie was the most beautiful thing that would ever walk on this earth, and I couldn't even think about being without her. She was truly my life.

"Cant you turn on the heat?" Nessie asked Edward,

"It's already as high as it can be dear," he answered and Nessie sighed dramatically.

"Well.. Why cant I sit next to Jake then? It's freezing!" I raised an eyebrow sarcastically, making her giggle then I saw her plan.

"Yeah, i can warm her up if she sits in my lap!"

Edward growled, "I know what you think Nessie, but I saw what you guys did before" He shivered at the thought.

"Naw, that wont happen until we're in Alaska!" I pictured me and Nessie in our bed. Edward whined.

"Stop that right now, Jake!" Bella said , "Nessie you can sit with Jake, but keep your hands for yourself!"

Nessie smiled and nodded, moving to my lap and curled up in my chest.

"I wonder what you thought that made dad whine," Nessie whispered with humour.

"I'll show you later.." I whispered back, making her giggle.

Bella looked at me with an unreadable face, like she was trying to find out something. I smiled mockingly at her, making her frown and I laughed. This was going to be a long trip, why shouldn't I make the best out of it?

I sat up quickly, huh. Guess that I had fallen asleep, that's weird. It was dark outside, where are we? I thought,

"We're there soon, just a minute I think, you can wake Nessie up," Edward answered my thought kindly.

I laid my hand on Nessie's head and whispered,

"Sweetie, where here, please wake up," She opened her eyes and looked right into mine.

"Finally," She said as she showed me a picture of me and her in the bed and she giggled.

Edward whined.

"Suit yourself, you shouldn't read my mind," Nessie muttered and I smiled at her.

"It's hard when you almost scream it out!" Edward complained, Bella couldn't hold her self any longer and laughed, but then stopped immediately when she saw Edwards look. Then she turned to try to give me a stern gaze.

The car went into the forest and a bit longer in the road went bigger and bigger, after about 10 minutes I saw four enormous houses and I gasped.

"Why do we have four houses?" Nessie asked, trilled.

"One for Sam and Emily, one for Seth, Leah, Paul, Jared, yeah you get it, one for you me and you mom and the last one is for the others," Edward answered, smiling.

"Where is Jake going to sleep?" Nessie asked, turned to Bella.

"Um. We don't really know, but we thought that he could sleep in the wolf house?" She looked questioning at Nessie.

"Wolf house? Ha-ha!" Nessie laughed but then got seriously again, "I want Jake to sleep in my room."

Bella growled, "I thought you would think of that, and I think he would, even if we said no. But," Bella had put an huge effort on the but, "Then I don't want _anything_ to happen!"

I smiled happily at Nessie who looked surprised; this was something unusual for Bella to say.

"Thanks mom! I promise!" Nessie almost screamed with happiness, and I laughed at her, she looked like she was 17 but by heart she could sometimes be like a little child, which sometimes made me shiver.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked Nessie. It had been a week since we had moved here, and we hadn't done much, only laid in our rooms, and I can say that neither Bella nor Edward liked what we did inside ours.

"I don't know, we have been stuck in our room the last week, not that I mind that, but maybe we should go out and look around a bit?" Nessie giggled, and then looked at me with curios eyes.

"What? Did I do something?"

"No! Of course not, I just thought about how you managed to not be in your wolf form, it's been like two weeks since, isn't it hard for you?"

I laughed, "Well, when I'm with you I don't think much about it."

"But then I don't want to hold you back, if you go with Seth, J.B and all the others, and check out the place, then we can go some other time?"

When I thought about I missed being in my wolf form, it was a feeling nothing could describe, "Are you sure? I mean, I can go with them some other time?"

"No, no, I'll be fine, I think Alice want to check out the shopping here in Alaska, I can help her." She smiled at the thought.

"Thanks sweetie, enjoy the day with Alice, and I'll be home when you come home." I kissed her gently on her lips, grateful for her kindness.

I went out to the "wolf house" and only J.B, Paul and Seth sat there,

"Where are the others?" I asked, surprised.

"Demitri is with Jasper and Emmett, doing something boring, the other wolfs are seeing how Alaska is," J.B snorted in a unusual way.

"Why didn't you guys go with them?"

"The car was full." Paul said, irritated.

"Well.. Should we go and check out the forest"

"Yes! I've wanted that since we got here! Let's go!" Seth was on his feet in no time, almost jumping with excitement, the rest of us laughed while we went out.

Paul, Seth, J.B and me changed at the same time, and a rush of freedom came to me, I laughed inside, making the wolf-me bark.

_Where should we go? This place is big!_J.B thought.

_I don't know, go were ever you want to go_, I thought back.

We ran and ran, for what felt like hours.

_Where's Seth_? Paul suddenly thought, _He's gone!_

I turned around to see Paul and J.B, but not Seth. Where the hell did he go? I sniffed in the air, not smelling Seth around us.

_Let's run back_, I thought.

We ran back, and after a while I could smell Seth, he ran away from us! I followed the scent, and I was in a little meadow. In the meadow there was a fallen tree and on the tree sat Seth with a girl. She looked sick.

Seth turned slightly and saw me, I nodded questioningly at him, could I introduce myself?

He nodded back at me, and the girl saw it. She turned around and saw me, gasping.

"Fanny this is Jacob" Seth said. So her name was Fanny, I wonder what was wrong with her, she looked so weak.

"Hi, I'm Fanny" She sounded weak.

"Hello" I greeted her back. Then Paul and J.B came out from the woods, to curious to stay away.

"This is Paul and J.B, I've already told you about them." Seth said silently.

"Hi, nice to meet you" She said to them, both greeted her. Seth looked at Fanny with an gaze I could recognize anywhere, and then Seth looked at me, with a confused face.

"Have you imprinted?" I asked in Quileutin so that Fanny would not understand.

"I.. I don't know, I think so," He said, very confused.

J.B gasped, but looked happy, Paul looked just as confused as Seth, but now Seth smiled.

"If this is how it feels.." Seth frowned, not knowing what to say. Fanny seemed confused,

"What's happening?" She asked shyly.

"Nothing, well, um, nothing important, Paul, J.B, let's go home, I think Seth wants to be alone with Fanny for a while." I blinked at Fanny and she smiled weakly at me, I really wonder what was wrong with her, she was so pale, too pale. Her skin tone didn't match her dark brown hair. Then I noticed her eyes, her eyes were almost black, with a deep brown colour. It was like the most of us wolfs. How strange. Then I shrugged it off, many people had that eye colour, but it just seemed like they dragged me to her, it felt good but still scary. Fanny blushed, she had noticed my intense gaze.

"Er.. Bye then Fanny, I hope we meet sometime soon again!" I said, trying to get rid of the weird feeling. Then we ran away, and we got home soon.

Nessie sat on the couch, clearly worried. I was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I kissed her on her head, and she turned to face me, with a huge grin.

"I was just waiting for you to come home. The day have been long without you.." She kissed me deeply.

I laughed, "Well I'm back home now! And guess what?! Seth have imprinted!"

She gasped and Alice came through the door.

"Seth?! Oh! How? With whom?" Alice was thrilled.

"Um, her name was Fanny. But there was something about her, she was very pale, and weak. And her eyes," I shivered by the thought, "It was like they dragged me to her, they were so deep."

Alice smile disappeared, her face went blank. I knew that look, she had a vision. Then she opened her eyes with a shock on her face.

Before she could say something the door burst open, Seth was holding Fanny in her arms,

"She just passed out! Take her to Carlisle!" Seth cried out.


	12. Chapter 12

Carlisle ran to Seth,

"What happened? Is she hurt?!"

"I don't know! She just passed out when we were talking. Carlisle, help her. Please." Seth's eyes were begging, in deep pain. I couldn't see this, I knew the pain all to well.

"Nessie, let's go outside, let Carlisle take care of Fanny alone."

"What happened? Who is she? Is this Fanny? Jake, tell me!" Nessie looked at me confused, and very worried.

"Yes. That is Fanny," I said as I lead her outside, "And Seth has imprinted with her. But something is wrong with her; she's very weak and pale. To pale for a normal human, like she is sick or something. I just wonder what."

"Seth has _imprinted_?" Nessie said, surprised.

"Well.. Yes. I just wonder how he will tell her about all of these things, imprints are strong, as you know, and he won't be able to stay away from her."

"This all seems wrong Jake, I don't know what, but I get a weird feeling about this." Nessie shivered.

"I think we all do Nessie."

Then we heard Seth scream from upstairs;

"One month?! I've just imprinted with her, and I get a month?!" We looked at each other and ran to Carlisle's office, were Seth stood, his face furious, "How can this be so unfair?!" Seth was close to tears and I looked at Fanny. Her face was whiter than the last time I had seen her, and she looked confused. Poor girl. She just met him and now he starts to scream. Wait. Hadn't he just said one month? She only have one month to live?!

"What are you guys talking about? What's the matter with you Fanny?" She looked ashamed,

"I have leukemia, and the doctors say that they have done all they could, that I now only have one month left to live. So I decided to not live the last month at the hospital." Her eyes were filled with tears and sadness, but her voice was strong.

Seth cried out in pain, shaking. He ran out, and I know he couldn't stay in his human form. This had all turned out wrong. When he finally finds the one, she will _die_?

"This is just crazy, Carlisle what can we do?" Carlisle looked at Fanny,

"Fanny, I will call your parents, I think you'll have to stay here tonight, you're not strong enough to move around, is that okay?"

Fanny nodded painfully, and she seemed nauseous and suddenly Edward ran in with a bucket.

She took it right away and puked. I couldn't stand the sound and looked away, feeling sick.

Carlisle gave her a glass of water,

"Thanks" She said weakly and ashamed. I looked at him, a little confused,

"What? I thought you didn't want to clean it up later." Fanny quit drinking and looked at Edward curiously. Edward noticed her gaze and saw her looked at him.

"Err.. Hi, I'm Edward."

"Oh. Hi." Fanny looked down, her face red from Edward's intense gaze.

"Well.. I better be going.. I think Bella want to talk with me." He said, backing away.

Seth came up to the room, his face was filled with so many emotions, it was hard to see his face, it had so much pain in it, and I think Fanny noticed because she wined. Seth was by her side in a second,

"What's wrong? Does something hurt? Should I get Carlisle?"

"No, no! I.. I just need to talk to you," She looked at us with a pleading face, she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Nessie, Sam, Alice, let-" They were out from the room before I could finish the sentence.

"Alice, can you see what will happen?" I asked.

"No," She frowned, "I could see Seth and Fanny before, and I don't know why, but now I can't se anything." Alice walked furiously to her room, and she was greeted by Jasper.

"Jake, I will go and talk to the others, this will be very painful.." Sam said, his eyes were filled with sorrow for Seth.

"And Jake, it's dark outside, I think we need to go to sleep, it will be a long night."

"You're right. Bye Sam, good luck, I will talk to you all in the morning."

"Do so" Sam said and he walked out, into the wolf house, and we went to our own house, and our own room.

We both laid down, exhausted.

"I wonder what she talks with him about" Nessie said suddenly. I murmured yes, a bit distracted. I tried to listen to what they said.

"I can't hear them" I frowned. I know all the vampires listened, they had better hearing then us wolfs, which made me more annoyed.

"Me neither. We'll just find out tomorrow, right Jake? Just calm down and go to sleep, everything will work out fine. I promise." She kissed me and I kissed her back. I was so happy to have Nessie, if I knew she would die.. I couldn't even stand the thought. She patented my hair southingly. Soon, I fell asleep.

I dreamt a nightmare, I ran in the woods, looking for Nessie, but I couldn't find her, she was lost. I ran to it felt like my chest would burn up. I got to our little lake in Forks. Nessie laid in the water, her face down to the water. On the edge of the lake there was a note, '_Jake, I can't stand this. I don't want to live with you, and I don't love you. I can't stand everyone's guilty faces, sorry Jake_.'

I howled in pain and then woke up, my heart beating so fast it could jump out from my chest. I looked to see Nessie sleeping beside me and I calmed down, but not completely.

"Nessie, sweetie, are you awake?" I had to ask her, she looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Do you love me?" Her eyes went up in shock.

"Of course! Why are you asking? You know I do!" Her fingers trembled up against my shivering chest.

"And you will never leave me, right?"

"Never! How can you even ask me these questions?!" She was hurt by my lack of trust in her.

"Nothing, just a bad dream. Thank you." I kissed her on her forehead, hoping she would forget my stupidity, of course she would leave me. She loved me.

She took my face with her hand in a firm grip, "Jake, you are, as my mom once told you, my sun. You are my air, without you I wouldn't be able to breathe. If you hadn't been here, there would be no light in my day."

I was overwhelmed by her words and I kissed her hard, he lips were soft and cold against mine. She loved me so much, but she could never love me more than I loved her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you awake sweetie?" I heard Nessie whisper in my ear gently. I opened my eyes to see right into hers, they were beautiful.

"Let's go and eat breakfast, mom and dad are in the kitchen, and Seth want to tell everyone something.. Dad obviously already know, but he wont tell mom what, and he seems confused" She looked beside me, thinking.

We got up, and went to the kitchen. Seth stood up, very nervous. All the others sat around the table, some sat on the floor around it. Nessie and I went to sit on the floor next to Alice and Jasper.

"Well.. I've talked to Fanny all night, I've had to tell her about us, and she was very surprised. But not angry!" He said quickly when he noticed some wolfs and Rosalie got upset, "And she understood, she just thinks everything happens to fast, she hasn't got time to melt everything yet." He took a deep breath, waiting for us other to response. When no one said anything Edward stood up and went beside Seth.

"Seth also have a request, I know it's hard for him to say, so, I will say it. And I think it's a good idea, if Fanny agrees to it," He smiled warily at Seth and then continued, "As Seth said, Fanny know _everything_, and she's okay with it. She know everything about vampires, wolfs, the Volturi's."

"During the night Seth thought of that she can't turn into an werewolf, but she _can _turn into a vampire, and she is close to dying, so Carlisle might do it," He looked at Carlisle with a guessingly look, and the nodded, "Good, Carlisle has agreed to do it, and if now Fanny just agrees to it.. Will this work for you guys? I know it is quick, but I can feel the pain in Seth, and if this is the only way for us to end it, then I think its okay." Edward looked at me, to Sam, and at last at Rosalie. She was angry, everyone could see it. Then she shrugged,

"It doesn't matter what I think, right? So I'll just leave." She said as she walked outside, Emmett close after her. But before then went outside the door he turned around, grinning. He gave Seth a thumb's up, showing that he thinks its okay.

Seth looked happy, "I'll go and wake Fanny up and take her down." He ran to Carlisle room, and Carlisle look at all of us,

"I think Fanny doesn't want all of us to be here, Sam, Edward, Jake, you guys can stay." The others turned to leave, then Carlisle said something quickly, "And Jasper, I think it should be good for you to be here, if she get freaked out, you might help her a little."

Jasper just nodded and came to stand beside me and Sam. Seth came to us, holding Fanny's hand. She was even paler now, how is that even possible?! She was so fragile, so weak.

"Fanny," Seth said carefully choosing his word, "We have an offer for you, and I don't want you to be afraid, just think about this, okay?" He looked at her, pleading. She just nodded, to weak to even say something. Seth didn't know how to say it; it could tell it by his face, Jasper did too. He said it fast, and didn't sneak around it, but said it right away.

"Fanny, if you want, we have talked about one thing. We all know that you will, well, die soon. And so we have an offer. Which you don't need to answer right away, but we think it would be great if you say yes." Then Jasper looked at Seth, so that he could say the actual question.

"If you want, we can change you. Fanny, we can make you live forever, not to die. If you want, we can make you a vampire." Fanny gasped. I could see that she hadn't expected this question.

"But wont it be hard for you? If I'm a vampire I'll smell bad to you right?"

Seth opened his mouth but shut it again, he hadn't either expected this question.

"No, for Jake maybe, but not for Seth. Haven't he told you about J.B and Demitri?" Edward asked and Fanny shook her head.

"One day, J.B just came to us, from another town from far, far away, and she was a wolf. We don't know how it happened, but she was. And then the whole Volturi's came to check on Nessie. J.B imprinted with Demitri. All of the vampires think that J.B stinks," Edward smiled to show she didn't need to be afraid, "But to Demitri, she smell wonderful."

Fanny's eyes were almost as big as a boll, she was truly shocked.

"This.. This is just so much to take in. Can I go home?" She looked at Carlisle, ashamed.

"Of course! You don't need to hurry. Just come back when you have decided." Carlisle smiled warmly at her. She stood up from the couch.

"I've called her parents, they'll come soon." Bella walked in carefully, and just then we heard a car coming in outside.

"Bye Fanny, I hope we'll see you again soon. It has been nice to have you here," I said patting her shoulder easy, I truly hoped that she would come back. Seth would recover from this if she wouldn't.

Seth walked with her outside, and I could hear him hugging her goodbye. I knew too well how hard it was to say goodbye like that. I had lived with it for years before Nessie came and Bella still was a human.

* * *

Five minutes later Seth came back into the house. His eyes were filled with tears. Then we ran outside again, and ran into the woods, we needed to be alone. Even though it took all my strength to stay away from him I walked back to me and Nessie's room. Nessie sat on the bed, writing something.

"What are you writing sweetie?" I asked, curiously. She looked at me and quickly closed the book.

"Nothing, just writing in my diary." Diary? I didn't know she had a diary!

* * *

Later that night while Nessie was asleep I laid in our bed, thinking. I wonder what she wrote in her diary that I couldn't see. I went up, opening her night table. There it was. Her diary. I would just open once, to see what she had wrote about today.

I opened the book to the first page. It was just when Nessie and I had sex the first time, when we had moved here to Alaska.

"_Today was great! And Jake is even better.. I truly love him. He is wonderful, and the best someone can ever imagine. Today he finally gave in. And he was so gentle, so perfect. It was more then I could ever think about._"

Then I turned to last night, that night that I had a nightmare.

"_Jake woke me up while I slept. It was weird; he just asked me if I loved him. Of course I do! Why did he even ask that? I say it to him almost everyday! And he was very confused, and so sad. He said that he had a bad dream, but he doesn't want to talk about it. I just wonder what it could be. He seemed to be in so much pain. It was very hard for me to see. I just told him the truth then. I love him. He is my sun, my light, my air. And I hope he believed me. Without him I can't breathe, every second without him is so painful. I just want to be with him forever and never let him stop holding me_."

I wept a tear from my eye. So she did love me. And so much! She was so good to me. I laid back on the bed, kissing her on her forehead. That night, I had a wonderful dream about me and Nessie getting married. I never wanted to wake up.


	14. Chapter 14

We ate slowly trying to make time pass; three days had passed since Fanny left. Seth walked around in deep pain; he didn't know what to do.

"Alice, can you see anything?" Seth asked Alice for the tenth time.

"Still, no. She haven't decided anything yet.." She answered with an unusual annoyed tone for Alice.

"Alice calm down, Seth I know it will work out, it has to." Carlisle said, patting Alice calmly on her shoulder.

Then we heard a car coming, Seth looked at Edward to see who it was,

"It's Fanny! But she is asking me to stay out from her head, so that I won't tell you what she has decided, she want to tell you herself." Edward murmured and left the kitchen with Bella, trying to distract himself by kissing Bella, but I could see a smile that he tried to hide, that meant it was something positive, right?

"Seth..?" Fanny opened the door carefully.

"Yes, I'm in here, com inside to the kitchen." Seth's voice was harsh, and I could see that he was trying very hard to not cry.

Fanny walked in, coughing. She was worse now; she only had days to live. I would give it a week.

"Hrm, well Seth, and, err, everyone else, I've made my decision." She coughed again, this time she was too weak to stand up and she fell down to the floor. But Seth was there to catch her before she landed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Seth whispered.

"Yes. Thanks," She gave him a reassuring smile, and he let her go, "Anyway, I've decided yes. I want to change. I said goodbye to mom and dad, I said that I wanted to be alone the last days, it was hard to convince them but it worked. Seth, I want to stay here, with you guys." She smiled big at Seth, who tried to look calm but I and everyone else could see his eyes full of love and excitement.

"Well then, Fanny, you don't have to be afraid, Carlisle is very good and gentle," I said quickly, with a little mocking tone and Nessie elbowed me in the side of my stomach, "AOW! Nessie, that was not very nice of you!" I complained as I laughed and kissed her.

"But seriously, Fanny, you don't have to worry." Nessie said between our kisses.

"Fanny," Carlisle said, ignoring our 'tjafs', "Do you want to begin now?"

"Yes please," Fanny answered shyly, but her eyes were focused on Seth's.

They went to Carlisle office with Seth behind them, all vampires left to hunt; they didn't want to smell the blood when he bit her.

"Carlisle!" Jasper was shouting at him, making everyone stop, "You are going to talk about how she'll feel after? And all these other things..?" He gave an 'I'm sorry' smile to Seth, who only wanted everything to happen fast so he could be with her.

"Yes, of course!" Carlisle smiled warmly at him.

Jasper didn't answer, but went out instead right behind Alice.

Nessie took my hand, "Let's go."

We went to the forest; Nessie was still holding my hand tight.

"What is it?" I asked her, it seemed like she was looking for someone.

"Well.. I thought we could find someplace like back in Forks, by the lake. Wouldn't that be nice?" She stopped and grinned at me.

"Yes! It could be nice to have something like that I guess," I said, thinking about the last time we were at our place in Forks before we moved.

After one hour of only walking around I saw a deer, it was so beautiful, so graceful.

"Nessie, look," I whispered as I pointed at the deer. But it heard me and looked at us. I thought it would be afraid and run away but the deer's eyes laid on us, not looking away, like it wanted to say something. After a while it started to go to the opposite direction that we went to, very slowly. It turned to see back at us, like it wanted us to follow. I looked at Nessie, asking her with my eyes if she wanted to follow. She nodded, confused.

The deer walked, and turned its head every now and then to see if we followed. This was strange I thought very many times. Suddenly the deer stopped and looked to its right. There was the most beautiful place ever. It was a little meadow. It was round with clear green grass. Around the meadow there were huge rocks, like to protecting the meadow, too keep it as a secret. Around the rocks it was small purple and white flowers that followed the whole circle. Just beside the place where we stood was a little 'damm' with clear blue water. I couldn't talk. This was the most beautiful place I've ever seen, I was, for once in my life, speechless. It looked like a small round room, but instead of a carpet on the floor it was fresh green grass that smelled wonderful.

Nessie took a step forward, to see if this was real. I turned around to see if the deer still was there; it wasn't. Huh, that's strange, where did it disappear?

"Jake, come and sit next to me, can you believe we found this?!" Nessie was thrilled.

"No, this is just amazing. But how should we find our way back? We have been walking for over two hours now.. And that deer lead us half of that time."

"Well.. Look over the rocks," She said, a bit smugly.

I took my hand upon the top rock, nearest me and hovered up. And there our house was. Just a few hundred meter away. Close enough to find back and far enough that no one would find this. So, how could this happen? Why had that deer made us come here? What was the matter with Alaska? In just four days the strangest things had happened. But at that point I didn't bother to think about this, I just wanted to spend some time with Nessie before we would go home.

"What are you thinking about?" Nessie asked me curiously.

"Nothing important, just how the deer.." I shook my head, trying to push away the thoughts, this was too much, "How about you?"

"How beautiful this place is. I can't believe we-"She stopped, "that the _deer _had found it for us. It's amazing here, with the water, the flowers, unbelievably." She sighed happily.

"Yes," I went to sit next to her and put my arm around her, "This is amazing. But let's not think about that right now, okay? Just relax and enjoy this. Please?"

"Sure," She shrugged, "I don't think it's that big of a deal, it was just a miracle, we had asked for one and we got one." She smiled at me.

We sat there for hours, and soon it was dark outside.

"We better get going home." I said, but not really wanted to say the words.

"Yeah, but let's go another way, so they won't see where we came from, to make this more fun." She looked at me challenging.

"Sure, let's go this way!" I took her hand, and pushed her at the direction that I'd suggested.

We walked slowly, not really wanting to go home, even though we knew we had to. After a while we got to the house.

"I wonder how what's up with Fanny.." Nessie said after a while of silence. Oh, right. Fanny. I had totally forgotten about her.

I just nodded, not knowing what to say. We just had to find out, nothing more to that.

When we were inside the 'vampire house' we met Edward and Bella sitting by the couch with Carlisle and Esme. They all turned to look at us,

"How are Seth and Fanny?" Nessie asked Carlisle.

"Seth is sitting with Fanny, she is not awake, which she shouldn't be, it will take about three days before she will wake up." Carlisle answered with a smile.

"Oh." Nessie breathed, "Can we go up and see her?"

"Carlisle jus t nodded and then went back to the conversation they just had.

"Hi Seth, how are you?" I asked him when we were in Carlisle's office.

"Fine," He whined, "It just takes so long, I can't stand not to know how she are. Carlisle said this hurts very much, like she is on fire. I hope this will go quick so that she can wake up.."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she has to be." Nessie said stubbornly.

"Alice hasn't seen anything?" I asked.

"No," He frowned, "But she just says that it's because she think I'll be in her future, and then she won't see anything."

I didn't know what to say, I could feel his pain from where I stood by the door. But Nessie wasn't afraid; she stepped forward and put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Seth I'm very sure that she will be just fine. This just takes some time, and you have to sleep. Me and Jake can be with her, go on and take some rest."

Seth was too tired to argue; he just stood up and went to the bed that Carlisle had put next to Fanny's. He'd a feeling that Seth wouldn't want to leave the room while Fanny was "asleep".

Well, now there was nothing more we could do but wait. 'Tålamod' was all we needed right now. This would be hard, but there was nothing we could do. Just wait.

"Oh, jeesh." I sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Will she wake up soon? Is she okay?" Seth asked worried, for the tenth time.

"She is fine Seth," I growled, "Just relax. She has to wake up sometime!"

Seth looked at Carlisle, to get a confirmation that I was right.

"I don't know Seth, I guess it takes longer for her because she has cancer," He sighed, "This is a new thing, maybe it takes longer for the venom to get through her body, to fight the cancer."

It had been one week since Carlisle bit Fanny, and she was still unconscious. Bella and Edward came through the door,

"I just hope she is not in pain. It really hurts to change." Bella whispered and Edward squeezed her shoulders.

"Her thoughts are clearer now, or, I can't hear exactly what she is thinking, but I can sense something now. She is feeling better," Edward said, but then quickly added, "I think."

So he didn't know. Nobody knows. Seth's eyes were filled with pure pain; it was very hard to look at him. He looked so desperate, but I knew that if it had been Nessie lying there I would not bare it. I shivered by the thought, thinking that she stood her right beside me, clearly healthy.

Fanny gasped and Seth was by her side immediately, "Fanny? Can you hear me?"

She didn't answer. She screamed. A high scream filled with pain. Seth cried.

"What's the matter with her? Will she die?!" She screamed again, but this time louder. I almost had to hold my ears, but stopped when her screams suddenly disappeared.

The whole room was dead quiet. Nobody wanted to move, was she okay? Would she live?

I could hear her heart pounding, slower and slower. Then it stopped. This wasn't how Bella's heart had sounded before she woke up, her heart was beating hysterically, trying not to let the venom take over her heart. This was different.

Everyone came into the room, including Rosalie which surprised me; she didn't even care for this girl. Maybe she just wanted to see if Fanny died or not.

Fanny gasped, and I smiled. She was alive. Everyone let out a happy sigh, but Seth didn't move, didn't breathe. Then Fanny opened her eyes slowly, and Seth breathed. He smiled.

Fanny sat up, looking around with big eyes. She stopped at Jasper.

"Your scares," She gasped, "They're amazing." Jasper smiled at her.

Seth jumped at Fanny, hugging her. She was surprised but when she realized who it was she hugged him back.

"I thought you wouldn't make it, it was so scary." His voice was shaking, trying not to cry again.

"But I'm here now, happy. I live because of you. Thanks." She smiled shyly.

"I think we should go," I whispered to Nessie and I knew the others had heard too, because they also started to walk outside. By the door J.B turned around,

"How does she smell do you?"

Seth looked at J.B, confused, but then he saw Demitri beside her and remembered.

"Just like she'd had smelled before all of this." Fanny giggled at the answer.

"Is that good then?"

Seth gazed Fanny, "Yes of course!"

Then Jasper came through the door with Alice, "How do you feel Fanny? Do you need to hunt?"

Fanny looked at Jasper and it looked like she'd had just figured out something horrible.

"I guess. I feel this weird hunger in my throat."

"Then you need to hunt. Let's go, me, Alice, Carlisle and Esme can go with you. Seth you will not come with us, even though you smell terrible she could attack you."

I didn't want to listen anymore, she was fine and then I wasn't so interested anymore. I wanted to be with Nessie. I went to the kitchen with J.B and Demitri, Nessie was already sitting there.

"If you want I can make you guys some food?" Demitri asked.

"Yes, please darling," J.B said and kissed him. I looked at him with disapproval.

"Can you cook? I thought all of you bloodsuckers, sorry, vampires," I corrected when I saw his eyes narrow by the word, "Thought everything smelled really bad? Well, at least food?"

He smiled at me, "Well, I was a cook before I was turned; I think that's why I am what Aro calls a hunter, I can sense and smell and never forget a smell when I once have smelled it. I think I got it from my early life." He smiled wider.

"Okay, let's give it a try." I narrowed my eyes at him and Nessie giggled.

"I think you'll do great! I'm in mood for bacon, can you make something like.. Um. I don't know, something with bacon?"

Demitri laughed, "Yeah sure, can you two also eat bacon?"

"I can eat anything! I'm starving!" I said and J.B just nodded at Demitri.

"Yes. We are VERY hungry. So please, make something quick." She sat down next to Nessie and I also sat down. I started to whistle Bella's lullaby that I heard Edward was playing.

"I love this song!" Nessie said happily. I heard Edward laugh where he sat by the piano.

"Nessie, I've made a lullaby for you too, do you want to hear it?"

Nessie looked shocked, but grinned big, "Yes! Please! Thanks dad!"

I coughed to hide a laugh and Nessie looked at me with irritated eyes, I mouthed sorry at her.

Edward started to play, and from the piano came the most beautiful composition. I gasped in shock, Demitri stopped what he did and Nessie and J.B where just shocked. This was the most beautiful lullaby I've ever heard! The music came like a lightning and pushed me and I saw that Nessie thought the same thing. Her eyes were filled with tears as she ran to Edward.

She hugged him with all of her force she could, making him stop.

"Dad! Wow! This is so beautiful!"

Edward laughed and hugged her back, "Glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me?! I love it!"

She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him even harder, "Now, keep playing."

"Anything for you love." He said and then continued playing. Nessie went back to her seat shaking. Demitri came to us with three plates of food. Wow! It smelled wonderful! J.B started to eat just as he put down her plate on the table and then Demitri sat down next to me. I started to eat slowly, tasting the food. It tasted wonderful too!

I just looked at Demitri, trying to make him see how much I loved his food without saying anything, I couldn't talk, my mouth was full with his food. Nessie tried to speak but then she holds for her mouth, coughing. Demitri smiled happily, glad that we'd liked his food. But how couldn't you?! It was remarkable!

"Told you he could cook!" J.B cried happily. Demitri squeezed her shoulder lightly.

**Three days later:**

"Jake! Wake up! Hurry, hurry!" Nessie screamed, while she throw our sheets away from me.

"Nessie! Stop! I'm up!" I growled. She laughed,

"Sorry, but this is the only way to wake you up, I've tried to wake you up for over an hour!"

"An hour?! Wow. Maybe I can wake up easier if you just kiss me?" I asked her, smiling.

"Hmm.. I don't know, will you go up and go for a walk with me then?" She said with a huge sarcasm in her voice, tapping her finger to her mouth.

"Yes!" I answered and then took her hand, pushing her towards me, she giggled hysterically,

"Jake! You know mom and dad is home!" I put my hand on my mouth showing her a fake surprising look on my face. Then I smiled at her.

"I don't care at all!" I kissed her soft and after about five minutes of kissing she stopped.

"No. Jake, I have to eat! I'm starving!"

"Okay, fine, fine." I got up from the bed and dressed myself. We went downstairs and there sat Seth and Fanny. Seth was so happy to have Fanny, and I could see that Fanny got more and more excited to see Seth for every time they met.

"Jake, I think I need to hunt.." Nessie said a bit shyly. Fanny looked at Nessie with curious eyes,

"You hunt too?"

"Err, yes. But I can eat normal food to." Nessie answered with a smile.

"Can we go and hunt together?" Fanny asked.

Nessie looked at me, and I smiled and her while nodding my head, "Whatever you want baby," I sat down next to Seth.

"Yep, okay. Let's go!" Nessie said to Fanny and she went up, towards the door. She moved fast and graciously. I couldn't think that just one and a half week ago she could barley move.

"How does she handle the thirst?" I asked Seth.

"Well, around here it's fine, to her you doesn't smell so good so I don't think she wants to _eat _you, and she knows what you would do if she bit Nessie. She haven't met any human yet, but I thinks that she has something like Bella had just when she had turned into a vampire, remember?"

I nodded, "Yeah, that must be great for her, does she ever talks to you about her.. Err, thirst?"

"Yep, but not much, she only says when she wants to hunt. All the other talks she have with Jasper or Carlisle. I don't really know much about that stuff." Seth smiled at me. He was happy now.


End file.
